The One Who Changed It All
by LightAtTheEnd
Summary: At the small age of nine, Hermione expierenced things you should never go through. Found by Arthur and now living in Camelot waiting to be reunited with her best friend, Merlin. Read about the drama and the chages she brings to Camelot when she becomes 15, a good 6 years after she was found. Please read and review, thanks.
1. She finds her home

**Hey, this is my fist story and I came up with it after being introduced to Armione on accident. I don't like Arwen or Ron/Hermione so why not? **

**Thanks a ton for reading it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Merlin or Harry Potter so please don't sew me.**

Hermione's POV

Running. Sweating. Crying. Hurting. Those are the words that describe my current situation more than anything. Ha, a nine year-old girl. Thanks to those evil witchfinders my parents were dead and I was close. He only killed them because of me anyway. But anyway, I was running from him, from them, from everyone.

I was lost though and I knew it. In some forest or something. I think I lost those evil men. I should rest. But wait, I think I see people! Oh no, what if they want to kill me… maybe I should keep running. But just as I thought that I knew I could not. I fainted.

Arthur's POV

Father and I were out hunting today with Morgana! It's one of my favorite things to do now that I can wield my sword proficiently. Today we had already killed a deer and a pair of rabbits, when I heard steps and shuffles, as if someone was running. I locked eyes with Morgana's worried ones and new she had heard it too.

The first thing I thought to do was to tell Father. Apparently, Morgana had the same thought. When she told Father I knew he had heard it too. He pulled out his sword and told Morgana and I to do the same. At 11 and 10 we were still amazing fighters.

As Father crept towards the bushes with his sword, we heard a thud. Automatically, Father called out "Show yourself! Do not be a coward and come out and fight!"

There was not reply so we begun to creep towards the place where the noise was heard. I saw a body lying on the ground. So, I begun to walk towards it, and when father noticed what I was doing, he went in front of me. The body was of an injured, pale young girl. She looked around Morgana's age or so. And possibly dead.

Father walked up to the body and inspected it to be certain she was unconscious. Then he gasped, and picked the girl up, saying we needed to get back to the castle. He told me to hold her riding on my horse and to make sure she doesn't get further injury by moving. And so, King Uther, Lady Morgana, our guest, and I made our 3 hour journey back to the castle in silence.

When we got back to the castle, Father to the girl from me and ran to Gaius' chambers and told Gaius to work on healing her immediately. With no objection, Father told Gaius when we found her and what had happened.

Gaius then asked with a curious yet worried expression "Why is she so significant my lord? Why are you so worried?"

Uther replied with a sympathetic and surprisingly soft expression "When you complete examining her wounds and she wakes up, you will know, Gaius."

And right after he said that the girl woke with a scream, scaring Morgana. She sat up looking around frantically and when she finally noticed father and Gaius she screamed again and moved away, closer to my half-sister. Morgana wrapped her in a comforting hug which the girl accepted even though she did not know her. The strange girl asked in a worried tone "Where am I? Are you okay? Did those wretched witchfinders find me? Are they after you too? Who are you all? Did they hurt you?"

Morgana replied in a surprised and slightly confused tone "You are in Camelot, in the castle. I'm fine; it's you who we should be worried about. What witchfinders? I don't know what those are. I am Lady Morgana, the boy is Arthur, the man who was treating you over there is Gaius, the physician, and the other man is King Uther."

I then said " maybe you should tell us what happened and who you are so we can get you back home and finish treating your wounds." When I finish talking she looks at me scared and hugs Morgana tighter, which I and apparently everyone else take as that she will only speak to Morgana. We all left the room to let the girls talk. I know Morgana will tell us later.

Hermione POV

When those scary men left, I was left alone with Lady Morgana. She was looking at me with worried eyes after seeing how I reacted to the men, most likely. I then said" you want to know what happened and who I am don't you? Ask your questions and I'll try to answer them."

Morgana asked wearily "What is your name? Where are you from? What happened to you?" Then she sits down and I do the same preparing for a long story about my journey, if it can be called that, to this place.

I began to answer her first questions" My name is Hermione. I was the daughter of the court physician of Ealdor. My best friend and I have magic and a witchfinder was staying in the castle under our king's command. He tried to make my parents seem guilty with blackmail and fake magic items. Then he hit them where it hurts most as he called it before he killed my parents, he got me and my best friend, Merlin, and beat us. Then we escaped. But before we could make it out, the witchfinders men caught me. Merlin, thank goodness, escaped. He should be safe because the guards most likely killed the men by now. But anyway =, when they caught me the evil witchfinder let his men…umm…take turns with me. I believe I don't need to explain anymore about that part." I took a deep breath and continued" The men were caught by guards but started to beat them so I ran into the forest and kept running until I fainted and you found me."

I was already crying and Morgana looked as if she was about to do so also. She hugged me so tight ad said" you can live here with us. Those wretched vile men will never touch you again." We just sat there like that for maybe a few hours before we both fell asleep.

Little did I know that I would end up living the castle, Morgana becoming my best friend along with Arthur. The three of us would become inseparable, after they helped me heal mentally, and physically both.

So? Was it crappy? Good? Any mistakes? Any ideas? Please, review and tell me all about it. Thanks!

~ LightInTheEnd


	2. A pair of kisses

**Thanks for the person(s) who reviewed. I love the story Sands of Time by Amazon Goddess of Wisdom. Especially chapter 6. Amazing. Well anyway, here's the next chapter.**

Hermione POV

It was the 6 year anniversary of that day. That one day that changed my life. The day I became Gana's and Arthur's honorary sister. The day I arrived in Camelot. A lot had happened since I got here. I became the King's second ward and begun living in the room next to Morgana's. Morgana and Arthur had become my best friends, almost inseparable. They helped me get over what happened mentally, though I can still almost feel the pain whenever I think about it.

I have also made some enemies. Morgana's friend and maidservant, Guinevere, hated me for some reason. I don't know what I did to her because I never really knew her. Some of the townspeople don't like me either, since I am so close to many of the males. My only female friends are my maidservant, Luna, and Morgana.

Speaking of Morgana, she just came in screaming "WAKEY, WAKEY LITTLE SISTER!" Startled I jumped out of bed but ungracefully fell onto the ground. Much to Morgana's amusement.

"Why must you wake me like that?" I grumbled to Morgana who was already picking out a dress for me to wear. Luna was visiting her grandparents in the Druid camp but no one else knows that since she doesn't want to be executed nor do I want that fate upon her. Morgana had found the dress and got a brush pulling me up and telling me to get dressed in the dress.

The dress was a beautiful green color with grey embroidery down the front. It matched my bushy brown hair perfectly. I walked out from behind the screen and Morgana pulled me into a chair. She started to brush my hair out when I heard a knock on the door. Morgana absolutely refused to answer it or let me until she deemed my hair brushed and me ready. By then we already knew it was Arthur.

Morgana went to let him in while I made the bed apparently he had brought Sir Gwaine with him. And a huge tray of breakfast. I assumed it was for all four of us. I sat on the bed while they came in. Gana had told them to place the tray on the bed and make a circle around it. Looks like we're eating together today.

As soon as everyone had been eating in comfortable silence for 10 minutes, Gwaine cracked. He complained "I'm bored. It's too quiet. Let's play a game!"

And with an evil grin on her face, Morgana replied "How about we play truth or dare?" We all agreed at once. Then she explained the rules "All dares must be done and all truths must be answered or you have to tell Uther that are gay or skinny dip in nearest lake with all of us watching. Alright?" She was answered with a simultaneous yes.

Gana went first. She said "Truth or dare, Arthur?" Being the brave knight he is, he chose dare. "I dare you to… prank Gaius by the end of the week!" Groaning Arthur accepted his fate.

Arthur then asked Gwaine truth or dare. Gwaine answered with truth. Arthur then asked" Have you seen any males naked, accidently or not?" Gwaine blushed then mumbled a yes.

Smirking at me, Gwaine asked" So Mione, truth or dare?" Glaring at him I replied truth. He asked" Are you a virgin?" I knew he didn't know about the incident but it still brought back horrid memories. Shaking my head I turned to away to try to gather myself but it didn't work. Soon I heard a thump and began shaking with sobs. Morgana wrapped her arms around me softly whispering things I couldn't understand.

I heard a door slam shut and yelling outside in the corridor. Then I heard the door open and stronger arms wrap around me. I'm guessing it was Arthur now and that made my stomach witch in an odd way. In a few minutes, I stopped crying. I slowly hugged back Gana and Arthur stronger and lifted my head. Hearing their "Are you okay?"Yes I replied that I was fine, just bad memories.

I saw Gwaine looking at me with sympathy and apology and said" I'm so sorry Moine, I didn't know." And he looked so guilty right then that I opened my arms and let him hug me whispering "You're forgiven" in his ear. After that episode, we continued the game, since it kept my mind occupied.

By the end, we all had an additional 2 dares and had admitted 3 things. I admitted to having magic, liking a nobleman, and pranking Uther once before. I was dared to kiss the first noble guy I saw in one hour who I believed worthy of it. _The only one I see worthy at all is the guy sitting here with me with his golden hair_ was my thought. I was also dared to sleep in either Arthur's or Morgana's bedchambers at least once each this week without getting caught. Now that dare worried me.

Gwaine had admitted to having sex with a guy, skinny dipping with Sir Leon once, and crushing n Hermione when he was 13 for a little while. He was dared to prank the next guest in the castle and to not get drunk for a week. He complained about the latter pouting for it until it was his turn again.

Arthur admitted that he has a crush on one of the girls living in the castle, never having his first kiss yet, and that his manservant was actually a noble in disguise. The middle was extremely surprising to me, I mean if you look at him with his perfect lips and golden hair and sea blue eyes… I mean…err...nevermind.

Morgana admitted to crushing on Sir Percival for a while, her first kiss being with Sir Leon, and seeing one of the knights nude on accident jacking himself off. Gwaine looked a bit jealous when she said that so I have a hunch who he's crushing on now Morgana was also dared to kiss the knight she deems worthy at the same time as me and to kiss her knight first.

When we finished playing we decided to take a walk. When we reached the lake, we decided to each ask one question that everyone, including themselves, has to answer.

Arthur went first saying we needed think about his question and that we'd answer in the end. He asked "What do you realize now that you wish you had earlier?" And everyone was left thinking.

Gwaine asked "What is the one thing you wish you had right now? I personally want some food." Arthur answered" Yeah, food would be nice." Morgana and I simultainiasly said "A blanket, I'm cold." Then we looked at each other and burst out laughing. But the boys then put an arm around each of us making us both blush red.

Morgana asked "if you were forced to change your name what would you change it too? I would make my name Katya." I said" I would make my name Pauline." Arthur said" I would make my name Ivan but I think all of our names are perfect already. Yes even yours, Gwaine." And Gwaine replied with a cheeky grin "Mark. And Arthur, I'm touched."

I decided to ask "What are your answers to Arthur's question? That's what I want to know. I'll say my answer last." Morgana said that she never realized how similar her and Arthur's eye color and facial featured were and it made her very curious. Gwaine said he wished he realized his current crush earlier because he's never had feelings as strong as this for anyone else. Arthur replied that his answer was the same as Morgana's. I finally said" I realized that when you have knight tournaments and it rains we go inside right? But if your shirts get soaked through and you take them off…" Morgana looked at me and groaned and mumbled "we missed so much! It seems like it's gonna rain next week we should ask Uther to hold a tournament." Both boys were smirking. I internally groaned.

Now it was almost dinner and since it had been like 4 hours the boys were demanding we do our dares so Morgana, being a brave girl, walked in front of Gwaine, grasped the back of his head and begun making out with him. Arthur cleared his throught and they pulled away. Morgana winked flirtaciously at Gwaine who looked surprised and pleased.

Morgana said "Your turn Hermione." with a wink. So I did what I was dared to do I stopped in front of Arthur, threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pushed his tongue into my mouth. I moaned as they battled. I pulled away with a groan desperate for some air. I blushed when I saw Gwaine and Gana standing there holding hands smirking. Arthur was looking dazed with a grin on his face. Then I smirked, grabbed his hand and begun leading him to castle.

Once we got close, we each went out separate ways. Morgana and I to request a tournament and the boys to train.

After that, things were normal but new with Morgana and Gwaine and Arthur and I's new found relationships in Camelot. Little did I know, thus would prove to be a very dangerous new year for us all.

**Thanks for reading! Review please! I really want to know my mistakes and what you think of it!**

**~LightInTheEnd**


End file.
